Nigel Brown
Diretor Nigel Brown é um personagem recorrente de O Incrível Mundo de Gumball. Ele é o diretor da Escola de Elmore Por ser loucamente apaixonado pela Senhorita Símio, ele não é muito responsável quando se trata de comandar a escola, e não parece se preocupar muito com o bem-estar dos alunos. Aparência No show, o Diretor Brown é uma lesma, com um casaco grosso de pelo marrom que cobre todo o seu corpo, exceto pelos olhos dele. Ele usa óculos redondos grossos. Ele também tem um nariz que está escondido sob seu casaco peludo. Em "O Farsante" Darwin encontra um par de saltos altos em seu cofre. Isso explica por que ele caminha de certo modo e por que ele faz um som de piso quando ele anda. Em "O Mistério", alguns dos pelos do Principal Brown foram queimados, revelando que ele tinha uma pele bronzeada. No final de "O Mistério", ele tem dentes afiados como uma presa, mas, no escritório da enfermeira, ele tem dentes normais. Sob os cabelos, seu corpo parece ser humanoide, como se vê em "A Obrigação", e mais tarde, "As Estrelas". Na segunda temporada, ele recebe um pequeno re-design. Seus óculos são mais "perfeitamente" em forma. Personalidade Apesar de ser o diretor da Escola de Elmore, ele mostrou ter uma grande paixão pela professora de Gumball, Senhorita Símio, e eles estão constantemente se paquerando, muito para o desânimo de todos. Porque ele passa a maior parte do tempo pensando e tentando agradar a Senhorita Símio, ele não presta muita atenção nos estudantes. Além disso, o Diretor Brown também mostrou entrar no negócio pessoal dos Wattersons, como em "O Desenho". Embora, em "O Gênio", ele não se importava com o fato de que os Wattersons nunca mais veriam seu filho, Darwin. Ele também está muito orgulhoso de sua aparência, como mostrado em "A Intrometida. Apesar de ficar muitas vezes irritado com Gumball e Darwin, punindo-os com freqüência por suas palhaçadas, há momentos em que ele leva seu trabalho a sério. Ele tomou o seu lado em "O Pedido de Desculpas", quando Senhorita Símio tentou deixar os meninos em apuros. Diretor Brown sabia que ela estava tentando enquadrá-los e insistiu que ela fosse a única a se desculpar. Aparições em Episódios Temporada 1 * '"O Terceiro"' : Ele pode ser visto brevemente no Pátio da Escola. * '"O Desenho"' : Ele está preocupado que a família de Anais seja disfuncional, então, ele ordena que todos mudem. * '"O Mistério"' : Principal Brown é encontrado envolvido em papel higiênico, raspado, pintado de verde e recheado no armário Gumball's. * '"A Festa"' : Ele e Senhorita Símio emboscam a festa de Raquel. * '"A Meia"' : Ele fica confuso com os problemas de honestidade de Gumball e Darwin. * '"O Gênio"' : Ele quebra as notícias para os Wattersons que Darwin está sendo enviado. * '"A Maldição"' : Ele obriga Gumball a usar uma roupa mais adequada ao código de vestimenta da escola, depois que suas roupas regulares se despedaçam. Ele então dá a Gumball 7 horas de detenção por ferir seus sentimentos. * '"A Intrometida"' : Ele dá a Gumball detenção por 8 horas, a pedido de Nicole, e depois julga os testes de líder de torcida com Mr. Pequeno. Temporada 2 * '"O Controle Remoto"' : Ele aparece na garagem do Shopping de Elmore. * '"A Geladeira"' : Ele aparece no ginásio da escola no flashback de Gumball. * '"A Flor"' : Gumball tenta levá-lo a derrubar Leslie. * '"O Trabalho"' : Ele é visto brevemente em seu carro. * '"O Pedido de Desculpas"' : Seu primeiro papel importante. Gumball e Darwin têm que ajudá-lo a manter seu relacionamento com a Senhorita Símio. * '"As Palavras"' : Ele envia Darwin para a sala do Sr. Pequeno por comportamento imprudente. * '"O Caveirão"' : Gumball, Darwin e Clayton são enviados para o escritório dele por causar danos à propriedade da escola. * '"A Aposta"' : Ele castiga Gumball, Darwin e Boberto por mexer com o desfibrilador e zoar com a mãe da enfermeira. * '"Natal"' : Ele é visto dirigindo seu carro, carregando uma árvore de Natal em cima dela. * '"Os Vacilões"' : Ricardo corre, fazendo com que a Srta. Símio acidentalmente raspe uma linha de sua pele. * '"A Autoridade"' : no flashback de Ricardo, seu carro foi empurrado pelo carro de Ricardo. * '"O Pônei"' : Seu carro quase corre sobre o DVD. Gumball está perseguindo. * "'O Herói"' : no flashback de Gumball, Ricardo dança na frente dele. * '"O Ajudante"' : Seu carro passa por Gumball e Darwin enquanto eles estão tentando se mudar Jackie pela cidade. * "'A Tornozeleira"' : Seu carro corre sobre a lata de lixo de Wattersons. * "'A Tempestade "': Ele aparece fora de seu escritório com João Banana, Carrie, Leslie, Oito, Teri e Tobias. * '"A Lição"' : Ele descobre que Gumball e Darwin colaram no seu teste de matemática e os enviaram para a classe de detenção como punição. * '"A Caixa de Som"' : Ele paquera com a Srta. Símio. * '"A Fita"' : Ele aparece em uma das fitas de vídeo de Gumball. * '"Os Casacos"' : Ele pede a Gumball e Darwin que apresentem á estudante de transferência Sarah a Escola de Elmore, e mais tarde, ele aconselha a meninos como ganhar a luta contra os alunos da Richwood High. * '"A Internet"' : Ele é um dos motoristas envolvidos em uma enorme acumulação. * '"O Mundo"' : Ele está caminhando em uma calçada, quando seus óculos começam a cantar, fazendo com que ele bata em um sinal de parada de ônibus. * '"O Final"' : Ele afirma que Gumball e Darwin devem reiniciar a escola do jardim de infância devido ao seu comportamento imprudente. Temporada 3 * '"A Treinadora"' : Ele pode ser visto conduzindo seu carro quando Gumball cai na cerca da Treinadora. * '"A Alegria"' : Ele duvida da alegação de Miss Simian sobre a infecção da Alegria, e depois se infecta. * '"O Farsante"' : Seu segundo papel principal. Gumball e Darwin descobrem que o diploma do diretor Brown é um falso. * '"O Vácuo"' : Ele aparece no anuário da escola. * '"O Chefe"' : Ele aparece brevemente em uma fotografia quando o Trabalhador Sem Alma fala sobre a falta de seus filhos. * '"O Golpe"' : Ele aparece no final do episódio quando ele vê que Gumball e Darwin estavam tentando acusar Jamie por ter tocado Tobias inconsciente. * '"A Lei"' : Ele é visto dirigindo seu carro durante o ataque do Policial Rosquinha. * '"A Alergia"' : Ele é nocauteado por Batata. * '"As Mães"' : Ele parece dirigir seu carro para fora do shopping. * '"A Casca"' : Ele aparece na audiência do teatro. * '"A Obrigação"' : Ele está em seu escritório. * '"A Pizza"' : Ele lidera uma gangue contra os Wattersons. * '"A Mentira"' : Ele aparece pela primeira vez dentro de uma gaveta da Senhorita Símio. *'"A Borboleta"': Ele está no seu carro esperando o Sr. Robinson continuar dirigindo para não parar mais o trânsito. *"O Santo": Ele, Senhorita Símio e a Bibliotecária dão uma bronca em Alan. *"A Segurança": Ele é parte da nova força policial do Darwin. *"A Sociedade": Ele dá três meses de detenção a Gumball, depois aparece como parte da sociedade secreta. *"O Spoiler": He is at the Cinema de Elmore. *"A Depressão": Ele é mencionado por Gumball no Parque de Elmore. *"O Triângulo": Ele conduz a banda escolar, e depois acusa Gumball de sabotar o instrumento de Darwin. Temporada 4 *"O Retorno": Ricardo liga para ele para arrumar uma desculpa pelas crianças não irem para a escola. *"O Grupo": Ele aparece lavando um carro num flashback. *"Os Outros": Ele aparece no final feliz da Clare *"A Assinatura": Ele aparece na Prefeitura. *"O Pestinha": Ele aparece na apresentação com dedos do Billy. *"O Presente": ele confunde Batata como parte de sua comida. *"A Vaga": Ele cai do estacionamento. *"A Rotina": Ele está no carro. *"A Atualização": Ele dá aula de música. *"Os Quadrinhos": Ele está junto com outras pessoas comemorando a chegada do Coração Laser. *"O Romântico": Seu carro aparece. *"Os Vídeos": Ele aparece em um vídeo não assistido. *"A Malvada": Margaret Robinson suja seu carro com água suja. *"As Origens: Parte Dois": Ele está no carro. *"A Namorada": Ele é parte do pedido de desculpas da Jamie. *"Os Conselhos": Ele e Srta. Símio correm atrás de Gumball e Darwin. *"O Amor": Ele canta em "O Que é o Amor?". *"O Ônibus": Seu terceiro papel principal. Ele é um dos assaltantes do Ônibus Escolar. *"A Noite": Ele aparece no sonho da Teri. *"A Culpa": Ele está na reunião de pais. *"O Tapa": Ele dá aula de música. *"The Compilation": Ele canta em "Nobody's A Nobody". *"O Golpe (155° episódio)": Sua sala fica mal-assombrada, e depois torce para Gumball, Darwin e Carrie derrotarem Gargaroth. *"O Desastre": Ele é visto quando Rob rebobina o desenho até a abertura. Temporada 5 *"A Reprise": Ele aparece numa memória de Gumball. *"As Histórias": Ele se esconde da Molly num armário, e participa do plano de Gumball. *"O Tédio": Ele está sentado em uma cadeira. *"A Visão": He está no manifesto do Alan. *"As Escolhas": Ele derruba uma estátua de Nicole em uma imaginação dela. *"A Brecha": Ele vê seu saldo no banco. *"Os Enganadores": A parte de trás de sua cabeça é vista numa foto. *"O Ciclo": Ele organizou uma noite de formatura. *"As Estrelas": Ele ganha um corte de cabelo de Larry, e depois perde seu emprego devido á uma baixa avaliação. *"As Notas": Ele aceita Gumball ir para o jardim de infância, mas depois quer que ele volte. *"O Incômodo": *"A Lista": Ele conduz uma apresentação musical. Temporada 6 *"A Moça": Ele come uma vela. *"O Trouxa": Ele põe Darwin na detenção e aparece num flashback. *"O Único": Ele diz a Tobias para parar de gritar. *"A Jaula": Ele diz a Gumball, Darwin e Corneille sobre os prisioneiros, e assiste Corneille sendo esmagado. *"A Fé": Ele fica preso no trânsito quando a cor some do mundo. *"O Candidato": Ele é visto na festa. *"O Alguém": Gumball corre por ele enquanto tenta chegar a tempo na classe, e depois assiste Stellar Odyssey ''no cinema. *"O Pacto": Seu quinto papel principal. Aparições Canceladas *"Dia das Bruxas" *'"A Rex"''' Curiosidades *Em "O Farsante" é revelado que ele usa um salto alto vermelho, explicando o barulho que ele faz quando começa a andar. Também é revelado que ele não tem um diploma real. * Seu primeiro nome escreve-se Nigel mas pronuncia-se Naigol, como visto em O Mistério. *Sua boca foi mostrada em O Pedido de Desculpas. *No episódio "Os Vacilões", a Senhorita Símio é vista a cortando a grama na casa do Diretor Brown, o que sugere que eles vivem juntos. * Gumball não sabe de que espécie ele é. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo sabe sua própria espécie. * Ele grita como uma menina, como visto em "O Gênio". es:Director Brown en:Principal Brown ru:Директор Браун Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Homens Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens Idosos Categoria:Personagens 2D Categoria:Funcionários da Escola de Elmore